Highschool Love Life
by andiitsgone34
Summary: First time writing a fanfic, hope you like it because it's about Naruto and the gang going through the things in highschool anyways enjoy :D oh and pairings are: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, and NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

It's the last day of summer and tomorrow will be the first day of high school, 14 year-old Hinata Hyuuga is constantly wondering how will high school be different than middle school. Especially since she'll be seeing her friends after two long years. Hinata simply lays on her bed listening to music while she thinks to herself *_It's been two years since I've seen them... I wonder if anyone has changed. I can already see Ino being a cheerleader already, Tenten being the tomboy like always, and Sakura being confident as ever. Shikamaru will probably still be lazy, Sasuke being the cool one and all will definitely have the same attitude. I already know how Neji is, but there is only one person that I'm excited to see... Naruto-kun!* _

Hinata then squeals in delight as she thinks about her number one crush *_But... I wonder how everyone will see me... I mean, I become a goth after we had left elementary school back when we were 12. I still remember the promise that Ino made us swear at the last day of school...*_

_ -_**Flashback-  
****_During the last day of school, signing off yearbooks was the just the normal routine for just about anyone, well almost anyone."Hey guys over here!" yelled a overly excited Ino Yamanaka."We're coming! Geez, gives a break Ino pig!" yelled the young Sakura Haruno, who just happens to be one of Ino's best friends/ rival."C-can both of y-you please s-stop fighting?" asked the shy yet gentle Hinata Hyuuga." C'mon guys, it's the last day of school. Try not to ruin it for me." pleaded Tenten._**

A group of boys had then approached the girls."So what did you want to tell us Ino?" asked a very lazy Shikamaru Nara."Yea! I wanna go home and eat some RAMEN!" whined Naruto Uzimaki."Shut up dope and let her finish." said Sasuke, also known as Naruto's rival."Can you both shut up and listen to what Ino's trying to say hn." Neji had said."Ok, I know that we won't be seeing each other for two whole years right?" Ino asked while everyone else had just nodded their heads."Well you guys have to promise that we can't contact each other for about two years." everyone except Ino had a confused look on their faces."WHAT?" everyone yelled in unison except Ino."Look, I know it sounds dumb and all, but it would be nice to reunite and talk about what we have done over the next two years. So, you all have to promise!" everyone had sighed and agreed to Ino's terms.

-End of Flashback-

As Hinata continued to remember that day, there was knock on her door."_Hinata-sama, it's passed your bedtime and besides you don't want to be late on the first day of school tomorrow right?" _Neji had said."_Sorry Neji-san, I'll go to bed now." _Hinata replied."_Alright then, good night."_ and with that, Neji had left Hinata alone and went back to his bedroom. Hinata started to change into her pajamas, turned off the lights and went to bed. Hinata started to think to herself as she was starting to sleep *_I wonder how things will be different for the next four years... oh well, I guess I'm gonna have to find out then..*_

Author's Notes: To be honest, this is my first fanfic so any advice would be great especially since I'm new to . Anywho, please review and I'll write more sooner than you think :D


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
Like most people who would wake up at 7:30 P.M. to go to school, work, and other places so that they wouldn't be late. But not for Hinata, who infact had woken up at 6:00 in the morning instead of at 7:30 A.M. Hinata thought to herself as she started to rub her eyes *Oh god, what time is it? Is it 6:00?* Hinata looked at her clock to check the time and started to get off of her bed quickly *Ok it's 6:00, good. I could start changing right now and leave instantly without letting anyone know, besides I don't Naruto to see me when I get to school on time or anyone else for that matter.* Hinata first started by going through her closet to find a clean set of clothes. She starts by putting on a pair of black leggings, then puts on a black skirt. Hinata later then puts on a tight black long sleeve shirt and on top of that, she puts on a baggy hoodie of hers that she just bought last week. Hinata quickly started to put on her black converse shoes on, and started to brush her hair as fast as she could. After Hinata had finished getting ready to go to school, she grabbed her messenger bag and looked at the alarm clock.*It's only 6:25 A.M., I still have time to get out of the house. I can't go through my door or else everyone will hear my footsteps. Now where should I go...?* Hinata then noticed that she had a window and continued with her thoughts *The window! Oh wait, won't that be dangerous? I can't stand here and think all day! Ok I'll make up my mind once I flip a coin. Yes, that could work!* Hinata grabbed her wallet from her messenger bag and took out a 25 cent coin."Ok heads I go through the window, tails I go through the door the door." Hinata flipped the coin and let fall to the ground after it went up in mid air, Hinata then looks down on the ground to where the coin landed and thinks to herself *Oh... it's heads then, great..*

Hinata had then climbed out her window and looked down to see some very grown vines.*Theses vines have been growing on this side of the house ever since my family moved here, I wonder if these vines can support my weight..* Hinata places one foot onto the vines while she has the other foot resting on the edge of her window. With her left hand, Hinata grabs onto on of the vines and checks that it supports her weight and then does the same with both her right arm and right leg. Hinata thinks to herself as she climbs down vines slowly *Ok, so far so good..*. As slowly continue to climb down the vines, she soon heard a cracking noise and before she knew it, she fell down. Luckily there was a bush to break her fall, Hinata gets up and brushes the leaves off of her and looks back up, hoping that no one had heard that. She puts her hood on, that covers most of her face, and starts to fast walk towards Konoha High. "SHKAMARU!" yelled Shikamaru's pissed off mother."WHAT MOM?!" he yelled back."GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED AND GET READY TO GO TO SCHOOL OR ELSE, HOW DO YOU YOUNG ADULTS SAY IT?! OH YEA, I'LL BUST A CAP IN YO ASS!" with no other choice, Shikamaru had decided to do what his mother had told him. Shikamaru thought to himself as he started to change into his clothes lazily *What troublesome woman she is, out of all the women in the world.. why did dad have to choose her to marry, this is gonna be such a drag..*. "Ero-sennin!" yelled Naruto who seemed to be very unpleasant."WHAT?!" replied none other than Jiraiya."Where the hell did you put my skateboard?! This isn't the time to do this sort of thing!", said Naruto as he searched all over his messy room for his precious board."Oh that thing. I sold it an-" Naruto then interrupted Jiraiya before he could even finish it."YOU DID WHAT?!" yelled a very pissed off Uzimaki."I WASN'T FINISHED! Anyways I sold because it was getting too old and could break at any moment, so I bought you a new one!" Jiraiya then pulls out a brand new skateboard just for Naruto himself."I-is that for m-me?" Naruto had asked."Take it or leave it. I'd suggest you take it before you become late to school as always." Jiraiya had said, hoping that Naruto would just leave him alone and be on his way to school. Without thinking, Naruto and instantly grabbed the board away from Jiraiya's and left the door.

"Hurry up Sasuke, you don't want to be late on the first day of school now do you?" said Sasuke's older brother, Itachi."Whatever, besides I'm not gonna be late as the dope." Sasuke said as he had put on his leather jacket, then grabbed his backpack and walked out the door without saying a goodbye to his older brother."Sakura hurry up!" yelled her mother."I'M GOING! God, how I wished I had lived a normal life.." Sakura had said and then went to grab her pink backpack. "Bye dad! Bye mom!" Ino said as she left her house and started to walk towards Konoha high and started to think to herself as she hummed a song to herself *Ooohhh! I can't to see everyone! Especially Sasuke-kun! I wonder if Hinata still stutters? Is Shikamaru still lazy as ever?! Ooohhh! I want to know sooo bad!*. "Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit! I'm so freaking late!" said Tenten as she quickly tried to put on her brown shorts, which were up to her knees, she then puts on her brown jacket on and grabs her backpack in an instant. She then goes outside, slams her door shut and started to run as fast as she can to school."Mmm... I wonder where is everyone?" asked Sasuke."SASUKE-KUN!" yelled both Sakura and Ino in unison, who then ran straight into Sasuke and both took one of his arms."Oi! let go Billboard Brow!" Ino said as she gave Sakura a mean look."What's the matter Ino-Pig? Can't handle the competition?" said Sakura."Geezus christ just I thought you ladies would stop fighting over a simple guy, how troublesome." Shikamaru said as he got dropped off."LOOK OUT!" Shikamaru then turned around only to have Naruto crashing right into him."Why do you always have to be so reckless Uzimaki?" said a unsatisfied voice, both boys then looked up to see none other than Neji Hyuuga."Oh sup Neji?" said Naruto as he made a chuckle."Hey guys am I late!?" said Tenten as she came running towards them, she started to slow down and started panting."Nope! You guys are all just in time! Ok so everyones here right?" said Ino as she and Sakura had let go of Sasuke's arms."Wait where's Hinata?" asked Naruto as he looked in every direction in search for Hinata. Just when he thought he had lost hope, he sees a girl dressed in all black, but having the hood on wasn't the thing that tipped him off, it was the messenger bag that she was carrying. Naruto instantly recognized it as Hinata's because that's what she had ever since in elementary, he then has a devilish grin on his face and silently runs behind Hinata. Just when Hinata thought that the coast was clear, two arms suddenly came from behind and started to hug her."I finally found you Hinata-chan!" yelled Naruto as he pulls Hinata into a bear hug."Hey Hinata where have you been? We've looking all over for you." said Ino as she placed her hand on her hip."S-sorry, I-i just w-wanted to g-get to school e-early.." Hinata said shyly."Well can you please take off that hood of yours? We can't see your face you know." said Sakura as she was curious as to why Hinata kept her face covered."O-okay.." said Hinata as she took her hood off, revealing her gothic look. Everyone suddenly became stunned at her new look, especially Sasuke well except Neji of course."C-can you g-guys please s-stop staring a-at me?" asked Hinata."Sorry, it's just that.. well we're shock at how much you've changed." said Sakura."Alright, we know how much Hinata has changed since we last saw her, can we please get our schedules?" said Sasuke as he wanted to get the day over with already. Everyone had went to the office and grabbed their schedules and waited outside to discuss each others classes and who will be in whose class."So me, Teme, and Sakura-chan both have Kakashi as our mentor!" said Naruto in excitement as he hugged both Sasuke and Sakura." Get the hell off me you idiot!" Sakura said as she punched upside Naruto's head."Well me and Shikamaru have Asuma as our mentor! Isn't that great Shika?!" Ino had said with excitement."Yea, yea sure whatever you say Ino... troublesome woman.." said Shikamaru hoping that the day would already."Well Neji and I have Guy as our mentor.." said Tenten."Well what about you Hinata? Who's your mentor?" asked Sakura."I-I have K-kurenai as my mentor..." Hinata said. Seeing how Hinata is the only one in their group that's actually shy and timid, Sakura felt sorry for her and wished that she could help Hinata overcome her shyness."Alright we have English first, so I suggest that we get there fast or else we'll be late." Neji had stated, because he obviously doesn't want to be late on the first day of school."RIGHT!" everyone had said in unison and began to get to their class.

Author's Note: So how did you guys enjoy that chapter? Well I hope you like it because it wasn't short like the other one XD anyways, reviews are accepted :D


End file.
